Yesterday
by Izaya-chi
Summary: Ever wondered what Ulquiorra did for the three hours he stayed in Caja Negaciòn? Well here's your chance! read this fanfic to find out today! xD crappy summary, ik GrimmUlqui AU, songfic Warning: Yaoi, and very sad


**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way shape or form, own _Bleach_ or _Yesterday_—otherwise this wouldn't be a _fan-_ and _song-_ fiction :O

**Author's note:** This song fiction takes place during Ichigo and Grimmjow's last battle, just ta' alert ya'. Ulquiorra's POV (but in third person limited except for the flashback—that's omniscient…at least I think it is)~what he was doing while in "Caja Negaciòn". I picture the girl quartet version of the song in my head, but you do whatever works for you! Oh, and I made a slight adjustment to the song so it would be 'boy-to-boy' eh-heh ^^; I normally write M rated fics, but I just wasn't feeling it for this one so its T for the language :O Also I'm sorry if you hate lengthy flashbacks, but it just kept coming to me I couldn't help it! One more thing, the '-' is just a momentarily flashback 'break-off', if ya get what I mean. Sorry for the insanely long babble, enjoy!~3

**Yesterday—The Beatles**

**Ulquiorra's POV (but in 3****rd**** p. limited)**

Yesterday,

All my troubles seemed so far away,

_Ulquiorra's flashback _

_Ulquiorra was making his rounds down the hallway as usual when a certain bluenette came into view. Great, here comes trouble he mentally face palmed all-a-while keeping his usual stoic expression. Grimmjow seemed to have a slight frown on his face today. Whatever, not like his mood mattered in the least to him._

_And nothing did—until yesterday (that fateful day….)._

_Within the second that they crossed paths, Ulquiorra muttered "Trash", earning a scowl from said 'Trash'. Grimmjow whipped around and grabbed Ulquiorra by the shoulders, turning him to face him. Ulquiorra allowed himself to be grabbed so rudely just out of curiosity as to where Grimmjow's next verbal fight would lead him. _

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" Grimmjow scowled down into those beautiful, emerald orbs that, sadly, seemed to stare right through him as if he were invisible. "Am I really that much of a low-life to you? I'm only two ranks below you! Can't you at least have __some__ respect for me?" he all but shook Ulquiorra during his little tantrum._

"_Unhand me…Trash," Ulquiorra responded flatly._

"_Tch," Grimmjow clicked his tongue, but did not let Ulquiorra go. Instead, he bended down and whispered into his ear; "Let's see how you react to this, O' emotionless one." And before the threat registered in Ulquiorra's mind, Grimmjow moved his head back to face Ulquiorra and planted his tan lips—softly?—against Ulquiorra's dual ones. Ulquiorra froze, not moving even a centimeter. What is going on? The thought raced through his mind, all-a-while __still__ managing to keep that stoic expression of his._

_Something foreign licked his bottom lip, causing him to gasp. What is that? He screamed internally. Oh yeah, realization smacking him when it rubbed against the roof of his mouth, Grimmjow's tongue. Warm arms wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer to Grimmjow's practically bare chest. Instinct told him to lift up his arms and wrap them around Grimmjow's neck. He was surprised when he actually did. _

_An alarm went off suddenly in his head when Grimmjow attempted to unzip his jacket. He pulled down his arms and gently pushed Grimmjow away from him, breaking the awkward one-sided kiss._

"_What are you trying to get at by doing this, Jeagerjaques?" Ulquiorra ordered monotonously, somehow managing to control his un-steady breathing. Grimmjow turned his sapphire eyes to stare off in the other direction. Was that…slight red he saw on Grimmjow's cheeks?_

_Grimmjow opened his mouth as if to speak, but quickly shut it again. Then parted his lips once more and stuttered out; "I-I…I love you, Ulquiorra, I always have." He reddened more at his sudden outburst and continued to stare the other way, his eyebrows lifting upward in a worried expression. When he moved his sapphire eyes back to face Ulquiorra's beautiful doll-like face, they widened in shock at what they saw—Ulquiorra's looking up at him with love-filled emerald orbs._

"_Ul-Ulquiorra…?" Something had snapped inside Ulquiorra—why hadn't he noticed it before? He didn't ignore/torment Grimmjow out of hate, but rather because he was too timid to look into himself. "I love you, too, Grimmjow." For once, his words didn't come out in monotone like usual. Grimmjow broke his stoic mask._

_Grimmjow beamed back down at that porcelain face that was now __his__ Ulquiorra, showing off a toothy-grin. "Let's take this back to your room, mine's too untidy for your tastes."_

_End flashback_

Now it looks as though they're here to stay,

Oh, I believe in yesterday.

_Ulquiorra didn't know why Grimmjow was acting like this. Hadn't they just committed to each other yesterday? Now they were…fighting?_

_Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly when that small, square chip was tossed into his hollow hole. He knew where he was going next—he just didn't know __why__._

"_Sorry, Ulquiorra, but I have to do this." Grimmjow smiled shyly up at him. A sad smile it was._

"_Shit." Was all Ulquiorra could respond before the scene disappeared before him and darkness shown._

Suddenly,

I'm not half the man I used to be,

_Ulquiorra sat on the stone bench, gazing longingly at the daisies, gently blowing in the breeze, before him in the Caja Negaciòn. For a negation center, he had to admit it sure was pretty—but pretty couldn't overtop the sadness he was starting to feel. He couldn't help, but think of a song he once heard playing when he was waiting for Inoue to finish up her good-byes. A group of human girls were standing in the cold, singing it to cheer up the gloomy passers-by it seemed. Such pretty voices they had—for weak trash like them, that is._

_He started to sing the first verse, just as those girls once had._

There's a shadow hanging over me,

Oh, yesterday came suddenly.

_He stopped at 'there's a shadow hanging over me', wondering why the hell he was wasting his time __singing__ of all things._

_Grimmjow was going to die._

_He knew this because knowing Grimmjow he'd get too cocky and slip up. The boy wouldn't kill him, though…would he? He couldn't be too sure; he had to get out of here! But how…? That's right, there is no way out—that much is very certain. His Grimmjow was going to die…__his__ Grimmjow. He felt the hot tears coming way before they pooled up, and didn't dismiss them or so much as bat an eyelash when a single tear streaked down his face, following his mark exactly, then followed by several others._

Why he

Had to go I don't know, he wouldn't say.

I said,

Something wrong, now I long for yesterday.

_It felt all too good to cry for he had forgotten that emotion (and every other also) and left it behind to only exist in his past human days._

_Looking at the flowers blow gently in the breeze, singing to him; laughing at him—__mocking__ him, he wanted to scream._

_And scream, he did. He screamed, cried, and banged on the stone bench like a little child, screaming until he could scream no more and his eyes were completely dried up. He sat there, on the ground facing the stone bench with his head behind his crossed arms on the stone bench in front of him—_

_waiting for the gargantuan to open…_

Yesterday,

Love was such an easy game to play,

Now I need a place to hide away,

Oh, I believe in yesterday.

_Ulquiorra stepped through the gargantuan, worry flashed through his eyes upon seeing Inoue's friend walking towards him. If he was here…well, that could only mean one thing:_

_Grimmjow's dead._

"_I am go—"_

"_Save it, Trash," Ulquiorra cut him off. "Move out of my way if you wish to live." Ichigo didn't even get a chance to respond—or move, for the matter—before Ulquiorra jumped into sonido and high-tailed it out of there, after his beloved Grimmjow…_

Why he

Had to go I don't know, he wouldn't say.

I said,

Something wrong, now I long for yesterday.

_Ulquiorra gazed down at the lifeless body below him. He couldn't believe it; Grimmjow was actually __dead__. If there were a more perfect moment for there to be weather in Hueco Mundo, it was now. Oh how he wished for it to just pour __endlessly__ on him._

_Oh, how he longed for yesterday once more. Confessing to Grimmjow, being engulfed in Grimmjow's warm reiatsu, the sweet kisses they exchanged…_

_He started to cry again, but this time without sound. Inaudible tears were always the best…and just when his heart came to life again, only for it to shatter once more the very next day. All he could ask was:_

"_Why….Grimmjow….my sweet Pantera, oh how I will miss you…"_

Yesterday,

Love was such an easy game to play,

Now I need a place to hide away,

Oh, I believe in yesterday.

_Ulquiorra knew that Nnoitra had finished off Grimmjow, he could tell by the left over reiatsu floating around._

_But Nnoitra was already dead—killed by that jingle-bell spiky haired guy. Whatever, like it mattered to him none-the-less he just had to kill Ichigo now. And that, is what he decided to do as he picked up the now life-less body that was Grimmjow, walking back towards that damned building all-a-while humming the last verse of that 'Yesterday' song. He was starting to take a liking to that song very, very much._

Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm.

_The last tear streamed down his face and just as it fell to the ground he whispered to the body:_

"_Good-bye, Grimmjow, my sweet Pantera, forever…"_

_Then he kissed Grimmjow's lips one last time before entering that cursed building.■_

**Author's E/C:** Please do review (even though it was sad), don't just leave just because you didn't like the ending, I want ta' know how ya'll took it! ;O


End file.
